1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to garments having optical displays on their surface. In particular it is related to such displays employing an electro-luminescent light source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Garments are known that have designs on acetate layers illuminated by an electro-luminescent lamp. In addition, apparel having light emitting diode displays and implanted optical fiber displays have been disclosed. However in these prior technologies the displays have been combined with the garments requiring a permanent affixing of the display to the garment. Indeed, the complexity of the assembly of the display to the garment has required complex technologies for assembling fiber optic elements that were unsuited to making the display detachable from the garment. There is clearly an advantage to having the display detachable and readily reattachable from the basic garment. Such advantages relate to the ability to launder and reuse the garment, or to use the garment at times without the presence of the display.